


I don't want you

by HeadFullOfCanons



Series: FAPuary [11]
Category: Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun | My Little Monster
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, not wanting to have a soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfCanons/pseuds/HeadFullOfCanons
Summary: Everyone has a mark someone on his body. A mark, that they share with someone else. Some people call them soulmate. Natsume Asako would rather not have her mark. Or her soulmate. But then she meets him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I so much wanted for this ship to be canon, at some point I was more hyped about them than the main pair. So let me drop some of my feels here.

Natsume scratched over the small circular mark on her left wrist. Knowing that no matter how hard she tried to rub it off would never make it disappear made her eyes tear up. Knowing that someone, somewhere had the exact identical mark, made her want to hid herself forever. Knowing, that she had actually found the person, was what gave her the rest. She curled up into fetal position and hid under the covers in her bed for about four hours. Silently sobbing, without any actual tears coming.

 

She met him at school. They had bumped into each other on the hallway. He apologised and while he picked up her textbooks for her, she saw the mark on his left wrist. Immediately she pulled down her left sleeve even further. She always kept her mark hidden, at any time there was a bracelet or wristwatch over it. But seeing her mark on someone else made her paranoia grow even more.

Natsume snatched the book out of his hands and ran. It was stupid, it was overly dramatic. But she didn't want to see that symbol for even a second longer.

 

Natsume never wanted to have a soulmate. While every other girl in elementary started swooning over how great it would be to finally meet her soulmate she made it clear that she didn't care about that stuff. Reactions were mixed. The girls hated her, but the boys didn't. Back then the boys would always fuss over her. How cool and beautiful she was. That gave the girls even more reason to hate her.

At first Natsume didn't mind. But it wasn't too long until the boys started hating her. They started calling her fake, a poser, a weirdo. And soon Natsume was everyone's favourite bullying target. In middle school she strarted actively avoiding to get close to people. She started to build a wall around her. By the time she got to high school she was untouchable. The only people she talked to were on the internet. Her only ever true friends. She ran a little blog, talking about her daily life, occasionally posting pictures of herself or the cute food items of the coffee shop down the road. Of course she always avoided showing her mark in any of the pictures.

She knew that some people posted there marks online to have a better way of reaching out. After all, randomly finding your soulmate in a crowd is quit unlikely.

Yet Natsume somehow managed to do it. Even though she never wanted to.

 

After she first saw him he seemed to appear everywhere. When she walked to class he stood in front of the school with his friends. When she went to the city for a shopping trip on the weekend he was there in the arcade. When she sat at her favourite coffee shop, he would walk past the window. Natsume was unsure if he did it on purpose, if he was actually following her, or if maybe, he had always been there. And maybe she just hadn't noticed him before.

 

By now she knew that his name was _Sasayan_ or at least people called him that. It sounded more like a nickname than an actual name. Not that she really cared. His existence was something bothersome, something irritating. His stupid cheeky smile made her want to slap him all across the face. His stupid sporty playboy hairstyle made her want to rip his head of. And his damn positive attitude that he always had on display just made her want to yell. How could someone like that be her soulmate. Natsume never even wanted a soulmate in the first place, but if it had to be someone, couldn't it at least be someone less irritating.

 

Natsume was sitting in the coffee shop, angrily typing out a post for her blog when she heard the sound of a chair being pulled back. Her head snapped upwards and her eyes met his.

_No._

_No no no no no._

_This is not actually happening._

He scratched his head with a shy smile. „Sorry to approach you like that, but you have been staring at me walking by for a solid minute with that angry glare. Are you still mad about the time I ran you over in the hallways?“, he asked.

Natsume quickly shook her head, while she started gathering her stuff to leave. He grabbed her wrist. Her left wrist.

„Hey, wait a moment. I want to apologize properly. Can I at least treat you to coffee?“, he smiled again while talking. This stupid smile that she hated, because it was so real and honest. Completely unlike the fake smile she always wore. The fake smile boys would compliment her for and girls got jealous over. She freed her wrist. He gave her a defeated look, but he still didn't leave.

„You know, I didn't want to say it, but I've seen it, your mark. I know you don't want this, but there must be some reason we are connected. We can take it slow if you want to.“

Natsume was caught off guard by that. _How? When?_

Only when he gave her another smile she realised that she had asked out loud.

„In our first year, at the sports festival. I don't think anyone else has noticed. But I've been kind of looking for an opportunity to talk to you since then. I mean, I heard some stupid stuff bein spread about you, but from that I took, that you are uncomfortably with the topic, so I didn't want to rush you.“

Natsume slowly set down again. He had waited two years just to approach her? And all of that just to be considerate? What an idiot. She smiled to herself a little. An actual smile. He noticed and blushed a little.

„So, how about that coffee?“

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. If you liked it all sorts of feedback are very welcome.  
> Also I have a [Tumblr](http://headfullofcanons.tumblr.com/) where you can leave request/prompts for free


End file.
